Unusual You Super Junior
by Cold Music
Summary: Super Junior - Eunhae - Donghae et Eunhae sont fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est une vérité absolue. Mais un jour, Eunhyuk coupe les ponts sans vrai raison et semble s'enfoncer du mauvais coté. Donghae le laissera t-il ou l'aidera t-il malgré tout ? "Parfois on croit faire les bons choix. Pour éviter la peine. Et on ne fait qu'en faire plus..."


Voila encore une petite fic ^^ J'avance assez vite dedans, alors j'espère que je pourrais vite poster les chapitres ! D'ailleurs, la fic n'est corrigée que par moi, je m'excuse donc des fautes !

Qu'on soit clair : Donghae est brun, et dans cette fic, Eunhyuk se teint en blond. Voila. Lol

Appreciez~ Et REVIEW s'il vous plait ! Meme deux mots me font plaisir ^^

**Unusual You**

**Chapitre 1**

Il n'avait pas compris. Non, en fait, il ne savait même pas s'il avait vraiment écouté. Il avait entendu la 1ere phrase, peut-être la 2eme, mais absolument pas le reste. Il voyait la bouche du blond s'ouvrir, former des mots. Mais aucuns bruits, comme s'il était dans un avion qui descendait. Niveau sensations, l'avion devait plutôt s'être crasher.

Il leva la main, pas dans un sens impérieux, mais plutôt comme pour marquer une pause. « Attends, quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? ».

« Que c'est fini. Notre histoire est finie » répéta le blond, avec un petit soupir.

Donghae espérait qu'il baisserait les yeux, que cela lui couterait de dire ça, non, même, que ça lui arracherait l'âme de dire ça. Il espérait que Eunhyuk ne penserait pas vraiment ses mots, que peut-être il réfléchissait toujours à la décision et qu'il aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis. Mais là, il avait déjà l'impression que c'était perdu d'avance.

« ... Pourquoi ? » bégaya t-il.

« Tu écoutes quand je parles ? ». Ce n'était pas Eunhyuk, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Jamais Eunhyuk ne dirait ça, pas comme ça, pas de cette façon.

« Ne me parles pas comme ça » dit Donghae, d'une voix de mort.

Et toujours son regard. Pas une seule fois l'autre n'avait détourné des yeux. Il était sur de lui, il ne flanchait pas, ne tremblait pas.

Eunhyuk sembla se rendre compte de son impolitesse et hocha la tête. « C'est fini et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Ça fait 1 mois que tu remarques que je m'éloignes ».

« Oui, mais ça fait 1 an et demi qu'on sort ensemble. Ça peut arriver de douter, n'est ce pas... ? Je sais que tu réfléchissais beaucoup, on en avait parlé... Pourquoi ?». Il ne savait même pas s'il parlait à Eunhyuk ou à lui-même.

Apparemment, le blond devait se poser la même question car il ne répondit pas vraiment.

« Arrêtes Donghae. Arrête. Je.. Je ne t'aime plus, voila. Je...». Allait-il s'excuser ? Il espérait bien que oui. C'est ce qu'on fait normalement dans ce genre de situation. On s'excuse, même si on ne le pense peut-être pas, mais on le fait. « Je dois y aller ».

Donghae eut l'impression de sombrer quand Eunhyuk sortit de sa chambre. Le blond s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard. Donghae savait qu'il aurait du regarder ses yeux il aurait tellement plus comprit ses émotions. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne savait plus relever les yeux, il se contentait de regarder le lit dans un regard perdu. Il ne comprenait rien, rien ne faisait de sens. Le blond le regarda quelques secondes puis partit, en fermant la porte derrière lui. D'une certaine façon, il savait qu'il était préférable de fermer la porte, il connaissait Donghae et ses réactions.

Il savait ce qu'il venait de faire et ce qu'il avait provoqué. Il serra le poing et s'adossa contre le mur.

1 an et demi. Il eut un faible sourire. Autant ? Les souvenirs surgirent, cachés, enfermés, de sa mémoire. Il voulut s'écrouler, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était mieux ainsi.

_« Eunhyuk ? Donghae ? ». Les intéressés se retournèrent. « Voici le nouveau. Je te présente Eun et Hae, Eunhae »._

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Le week-end était passé dans une sorte de flou lent. Chaque minute semblait mettre des heures à s'écouler. Donghae savait qu'il avait un contrôle, mais il arrivait à peine à se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Il s'était inspecté, ses yeux étaient rouge. Il voulut rire de lui-même, mais aucuns sons ne sortit de sa gorge, alors il se contenta de fixer encore un peu plus son reflet dans le miroir. Cette personne ne pouvait pas être lui, ça ne pouvait pas être sa vie. Jamais Eunhyuk ne l'aurait quitté. Il eut un rictus 'réveille toi, il vient de le faire pourtant'. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il les renfloua. Il avait assez pleuré, il détestait ça.

Il avait mangé il y a une heure avec sa mère. Et bien sur, elle avait vu les yeux rouges de son fils. Elle avait vu Eunhyuk partir précipitamment le vendredi soir, et depuis, Donghae n'avait presque pas bougé de la chambre. Samedi, très tard dans la nuit, alors qu'elle voulait aller faire pipi, elle avait même entendu des pleurs. Son cœur s'était alors brisé, elle avait remplacé les éléments. Même si devant son fils elle avait toujours cru ses mensonges comme quoi ils étaient juste meilleurs amis, elle savait la vérité. Alors ce qui avait du se passer avait été facile à reconstituer.

Cependant, on était dimanche soir et son fils allait toujours mal. Elle savait que leur ami était au courant de la vrai situation, alors elle l'appela juste après le repas.

« Allo, Leeteuk ? ».

« Madame Lee ? » demanda t-il. Il semblait extrêmement surpris.

« Oui. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas... ».

« Non non, attendez, je sors de la pièce... ». Il y eut quelques secondes de vide, puis elle entendit le garçon de l'autre coté fermer une porte. « Voila, je vous écoute. Que se passe t-il ? ».

« Mon fils... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais c'est fini avec Eunhyuk ». Leeteuk garda le silence de l'autre coté du fil. « Leeteuk, il est tellement malheureux... Pourrais-tu venir ? Je suis sa mère, il ne me parlera pas. Je sais que maintenant, vous avez 18 ans, vous êtes des hommes, vous n'êtes pas très sentimentaux, mais s'il te plait, pourrais-tu venir lui parler ? ».

Leeteuk hocha la tête, puis il se rendit compte que la mère de son ami ne devait surement pas l'entendre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Oui bien sur. Je prends mon manteau et je pars tout de suite ».

« Merci ».

Il se contenta de raccrocher.

Le garçon finit par arriver et il sonna. La jeune femme alla lui ouvrir et le laissa passer sans un mot. Il lui donna son manteau et la remercia, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Il sembla juste de toquer, alors il le fit. Bien sur, personne ne répondit. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva un Donghae enrouler dans ses couvertures, les yeux grands ouverts. Leeteuk soupira puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur un coin du lit et le brun lui lança un regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » le questionna t-il. Sa voix était rauque et cela blessa Leeteuk de savoir que l'autre était vraiment dans un sale état.

« Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles ». Donghae lui jeta un regard vide, qu'il interpréta comme un regard interrogateur. « C'est fini... ».

« Ne dis pas ça devant moi ! » cria Donghae. Leeteuk serra les dents. D'habitude, le brun ne perdait jamais son calme, et s'il le faisait, il s'excusait tout de suite après. Ce qu'il ne fit bien sur pas.

« ... Je suis désolé... » se contenta de dire Leeteuk.

« Pas autant que moi » murmura l'autre. Le brun voulait juste que l'autre s'en aille, loin de préférence. Il voulait rester seul dans sa chambre, ne parler à personne, ne rien faire. Il soupira. « S'il te plait, Leeteuk...Va t-en ». Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du parler comme ça à son ami, mais il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit de logique pour l'instant.

« Il ne faut pas rester seul dans ces moments-là. Je vais juste rester là, près de toi. Si tu ne veux pas parler, je ne parlerais pas ». Leeteuk se rapprocha de lui, et vint se coucher, cependant à une certain distance de l'autre.

« Je donnerais tout pour que ca soit lui qui soit près de moi, Leeteuk » murmura Donghae. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais une larme s'échappa.

« Je sais, Donghae. Je sais ». Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et se contenta de les caresser tandis qu'il entendait l'autre renifler, essayant tant bien que mal de faire comme s'il ne pleurait pas.

Leeteuk avait une boule dans la gorge. Il savait que cela allait tout changer pour Donghae, pour le groupe, pour tout.

Donghae et Eunhyuk s'était rencontrés i ans, et ne s'était jamais quittés. Ils étaient inséparable, complémentaires. Pendant 1 an et demi, ils avaient été meilleurs amis, cela s'était fait naturellement, c'était Eun et Hae, Eunhae. C'était eux, ils étaient fait pour s'entendre. Et un jour, il y avait plus que de l'amitié dans leur relation. Donghae était tombé fou amoureux, meme s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué aussi platement, de l'autre. Bien sur, les sentiments avait été rendu. Cependant, en public, ils gardaient toujours la meme attitude de meilleurs amis, il n'y avait que très peu de gens au courant de la vrai nature de leur relation. C'était leur secret qu'ils avaient bien gardé. Et ils avaient été heureux.

Et puis, depuis un mois, le couple s'était dégradé. Eunhyuk ne semblait plus autant s'intéresser à l'autre, passait moins de temps avec Donghae, l'écoutait moins et plus distraitement. Le dernier pensait que c'était juste une phase, tout couple qui reste longtemps ensemble en a une, n'est ce pas ? Bien sur. Alors pourquoi pas eux ?

Sauf que vendredi soir, tout avait dérapé. Eunhyuk n'avait presque pas adressé la parole à Donghae de la semaine, et lui avait envoyé un message comme quoi il devait absolument lui parler vendredi chez lui. Donghae n'était pas très malin mais il savait que « je dois te parler, nous devons discuter » n'était pas une bonne chose. Il s'attendait cependant à une pause, pas à ça.

Parce que Eunhyuk était tout. Il représentait le monde. Il était son meilleur ami, son âme sœur. Il le savait.

Et là, il se retrouvait largué, comme un petit garçon sur la route. Il savait qu'il devait continuer, qu'il devait être plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Il avait vaincu la mort de son père, il vaincrait tout.

Mais avait-il envie de vaincre son désir, son besoin, de Eunhyuk ?

Non. Absolument que non.

Leeteuk ferma les yeux, se concentrant seulement sur le bruit que faisait l'autre. Maintenant, il pleurait vraiment et n'essayait pas de se cacher. Leeteuk aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour apaiser l'autre, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il n'avait lui-même connu qu'une seule rupture et KangIn avait été là pour le sauver de lui-même.

Mais qui veillerait sur Donghae ?

Personne d'autre dans le groupe ne savait la vérité. Tout le monde les appelait Eunhae, parce qu'ils était inséparable, et même s'ils étaient tactiles, personne n'avait voulu en savoir plus dans la groupe, ils étaient Eunhyuk et Donghae, ils étaient complémentaires, même si pour certaines personnes, c'était très perturbant. Il suffisait que les deux se regardent pour se comprendre, ils se prenaient souvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'était Eun et Hae, faits pour être ensemble.

Quand il entendit l'autre se calmer, il se leva, enfila un pyjama et se remit dans le lit. Il mit les couvertures convenablement sur l'autre.

« Bonne nuit Donghae ». Les deux pensèrent en même temps qu'elle ne risquait pas de l'être, mais ils se turent.

« Bonne nuit Leeteuk ».

Xx O xx O xx O xX

La mère de Donghae toqua à la porte. « Réveillez vous, il est temps ». Depuis que Donghae avait 15 ans, elle n'ouvrait plus la porte pour le réveiller, elle ne voulait pas le déranger dans son 'intimité'. Elle ne rentrait que si elle y était invitée, et son fils appréciait beaucoup le respect de sa mère.

Mais à ce moment-là, elle aurait voulu prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle entendit Leeteuk lui répondre qu'ils se levaient.

« D'accord, les céréales sont dans- ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis déjà venu ici » répondit Leeteuk. Sa voix était joyeuse, comme il l'était à chaque matin. Elle hocha la tête et descendit déjà.

Dans la chambre, Leeteuk secoua un peu le brun. Le dernier grogna il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et la nuit n'avait pas été reposante. A chaque nuit, les souvenirs revenaient le hanter. Il se demandait s'il préférait y penser en dormant ou en étant réveillé. Les deux étaient aussi pire.

20 minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour l'abri de bus. Donghae n'avait pas eut très faim et Leeteuk avait mangé vite fait pour ne pas être en retard. Quand le bus arriva, ils s'assirent l'un et l'autre sur une banquette. De suite, Donghae regarda par la vitre, comme absorbé par ses pensées. Leeteuk soupira la journée promettait.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

« Tiens, tu as dormi chez lui, Leeteuk ? » questionna Kyuhyun, légèrement surpris. L'intéressé se contenta d'hocher la tête. « J'espère que Eunhyuk n'est pas jaloux ». Bien sur, il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et Leeteuk vit le brun se raidir.

« D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il a aujourd'hui. Il nous a peine parlé aujourd'hui et est tout de suite allé s'asseoir sur sa chaise » dit Ryewook. Il jeta un regard vers le garçon, comme le reste du groupe. Donghae ne savait pas quoi faire, mais pour ne pas intriguer, il fit comme tout le monde.

Eunhyuk était assis à sa chaise, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il se tenait les mains bizarrement. La blondeur de ses cheveux n'avait pas changé, dans le jour, Donghae eut même l'impression qu'il éblouissaient.

« En plus, il est blessé » intervint Siwon, la voix visiblement inquiète.

« Ou ça ?! » demanda Leeteuk. Il mit discrètement sa main sur le dos du brun.

« Regarde bien sa joue. Il a mit du fond de teint » répondit Yesung. Les yeux noir du dernier semblait détailler l'autre.

Donghae fixa la joue de l'autre. Effectivement, on pouvait voir une rougeur devenir bleu, violette, de plus en plus. Normalement, il aurait été vers l'autre, lui aurait touché la joue en lui demandant comment il se serait fait ça. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devait rester là.

« Tu ne vas pas lui demander ? » le taquina Kyuhyun.

« Tais toi » fit simplement Leeteuk. Donghae savait qu'il allait se faire remarquer, il devait aviser.

« Plus tard... » répondit-il simplement, avant de s'asseoir lui aussi. Il se contenta de fixer le tableau et de faire comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.

Yesung le regarda en haussa un sourcil, puis Leeteuk. 'Il se passe quelque chose ?' pouvait clairement être lu dans ses yeux. L'autre se contenta d'un mouvement d'épaule qui pouvait tout et rien dire à la fois. Kyuhyun voulut dire quelque chose mais Sungmin lui tapa sur le bras, en faisant non de la tête. L'autre sembla comprendre pour une fois qu'il valait mieux effectivement se taire car, tous fixant Donghae, ils virent le regard de ce dernier se faire de plus en plus douloureux. Siwon voulut dire quelque chose, comme 'je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, mais tu dois tenir bon !', mais il sentit que cela n'allait pas vraiment arranger. Tous savait que si l'un des deux Eunhae n'allait pas bien, il n'y avait que l'autre pour le faire se sentir mieux. Or, les deux ne semblaient pas s'adresser la parole, alors que d'habitude, ils se seraient déjà taquiné plusieurs fois. Et là, même pas un mot.

A ce moment-là, la sonnerie sonna et tout le monde s'assit. Le professeur entra peu de temps après et le cours commença.

_Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, _

_where are the plans we made for two? _

Xx O xx O xx O xX_  
_

Le temps était passé. Lentement, certes, mais il passait. 2 mois s'étaient déjà écoulés. Le groupe avait bien vu que Donghae avait semblé bizarre, hors de toute réalité, pendant 2 semaines, puis il avait recommencé a se remettre dans le groupe. Chaque fois, Leeteuk lui jetait un regard encourageant.

_You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care_

Désormais, Donghae vivant dans une sorte de brouillard. Certain jour, il travaillait à s'en épuiser, et d'autres, il se contentait de fixer ses feuilles d'un regard vide. Rien n'avait de l'importance pour lui, il se fichait un peu de tout. Il se contentait d'aller en cours, de parler un peu, de revenir chez lui, de travailler, de manger et d'aller dormir.

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed_

Eunhyuk, de son coté, s'était écarté. Forcément. Le groupe ne croisait plus Eunhyuk qu'en cours et parfois dans les couloirs. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, même si Siwon lui avait souvent demandé. Ryewook avait lui aussi demandé, Yesung s'était contenté de regard interrogateur, Shindong avait été lui parlé. Meme KangIn et Heechul, qui étaient tout les deux à l'université, avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

Tout le monde avait compris que rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Et personne ne semblait savoir comment renverser la situation.

Bien sur, Donghae avait essayé de parler à Eunhyuk. L'avait supplié de revenir à lui. A chaque fois, la réponse était négative et sans véritable explication. Alors il avait fini par se faire plus ou moins une raison.

Un jour, ils se recroisèrent encore et Donghae ne put s'empêcher de lui parler. Eunhyuk était assis sur un banc, lisant un livre. Le brun s'assit à l'opposé du banc il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer s'il aimait toujours l'autre ou s'il le détestait de l'avoir laissé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ».

L'autre sembla surpris et referma le livre. « Pardon ? ».

« Pourquoi tu fais ça au groupe ? » demanda Donghae avec un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas de leur faute ». L'autre fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu t'es éloigné du groupe ».

Le blond sembla comprendre et baissa la tête. « C'est mieux ainsi » se contenta t-il de dire.

« C'est mieux ainsi, parce que tu n'as pas à assumé la connerie que t'as faite ? ». Ça y'est, la pique était lancée. Le brun faisait forcément référence à leur rupture.

Le blond sembla vouloir trouver ses mots, mais il ne dit cependant rien. Le brun soupira.

« Si tu ne reviens pas dans le groupe, parle leur quand même de temps en temps. Ils s'inquiètent ». Donghae voulut cracher la dernière phrase il ne le fit pas, mais le blond put quand même sentir le sous entendu 'comme s'il devait s'inquiéter pour **toi**'.

« Écoute, Donghae... ». L'autre l'interrompit.

« Salut » dit-il simplement. Il reprit son sac et continua vers la sortie.

Cela lui avait fait mal de lui parler, et encore plus de le regarder. Parce qu'il le désirait toujours.

Il se demandait jusqu'à quand cette sensation durerait.

Il croisa Leeteuk sur le chemin, accompagné de KangIn. Ils ne s'exposaient pas en public, mais il suffisait de faire attention à la façon dont ils se regardaient pour comprendre l'amour qui les liait. Bien sur, KangIn était au courant de la rupture entre les deux et quand il le vit, il lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Salut » dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Sous la force, Donghae partit un peu à gauche. Cela fit rire KangIn.

« Toujours aussi délicat à ce que je vois » commenta le noir de cheveux.

« Je fais de la danse, pas de la musculation » répondit du tac au tac Donghae.

« Raah~ Tu ne dois pas être très résistant ! » fit-il remarquer. Leeteuk rougit fortement.

« Tout le monde ne sort pas avec une brute comme toi... ».

Dans ces moments-là, Eunhyuk aurait tapé l'épaule de Donghae en disant « Parce que ça veut dire que je suis une femmelette ? ».

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me _

Il eut un sourire amer et ne dit rien, mais Leeteuk comprit.

« Hey ! Ca vous dirait de venir avec moi au petit bar qui vient d'ouvrir y'a pas longtemps ? » proposa Kangin.

« Pourquoi pas, quand ça ? » demanda le brun.

« Vendredi prochain... ? ».

Leeteuk hocha la tête, et Donghae aussi.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

KangIn avait finalement invité Kyuhyun aussi. Ils s'entendaient bien tout les deux l'un et l'autre adoraient taquiner, voir persécuter, leur amis.

Ils arrivèrent donc à 4 au bar. Leeteuk en avait parlé en bien, et en effet, il semblait sympathique ca se voyait que c'était un bar pour les jeunes, mais c'était cependant accueillant et moderne. Donghae l'apprécia tout de suite. De plus, il put remarquer que s'il y avait des gens attablés au bar, personne ne semblait bourré. Un point de plus.

Ils choisirent une table à l'intérieur, près de la fenêtre. Ils commencèrent à discuter, de tout et de rien. Donghae demandait à KangIn comment allait l'université, et l'autre se contentait d'afficher un sourire énigmatique avec un « ca va ». Ensuite, Kyuhyun lui demandait si ça allait vraiment, et KangIn changea le sujet de conversation. Leeteuk eut un léger soupir son petit ami n'était pas très étude, mais sa mère l'avait poussé a en faire. Il se demandait donc s'il réussirait ou si Kangin ferait (comme toujours) ce qu'il a envie. Cela le tracassait, mais il sortit de ses pensées quand ce dernier lui serra un peu la jambe pour attirer son attention, et lui sourit de manière très douce. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas autant » murmura t-il. Leeteuk ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il était toujours aussi sensible à l'autre. Tant mieux d'un coté, mais de l'autre, ça le gênait parfois.

« C'est quoi ces messes basses ? » questionna Kyuhyun, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je lui disais que j'avais envie de lui » dit simplement KangIn avec un énorme sourire. Bien sur c'était faux. Leeteuk, dont son visage était devenu d'un rouge non répertorié, lui enfonça le coude dans les cotes. Suffisamment pour faire souffler l'autre de douleur. Le noir de cheveux regarda son petit ami avec étonnement. « Mais enfin ? ».

« Ne dis pas de telles bêtises ! » cria presque Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun partit d'un grand rire tandis que Donghae souriait tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Quelle paire il faisait...

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis KangIn dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Donghae proposa de le suivre, et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres du café à gauche.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne prends pas l'air _devant_ le café ? On est presque à un pâté de maison ». KangIn lui jeta un regard, sous entendait qu'il accentuait un peu la distance. « Enfin bref, pourquoi ? ».

« Pour ça ». Le noir de cheveux sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette. « J'ai dit à Leeteuk que j'arretais » dit-il, presque comme une excuse. Il en sortit une et l'alluma.

« Tu fais vraiment ce que toi seul tu veux, hein ? ».

Cela fit sourire l'autre. « Au moins, je ne fume jamais devant lui. C'est déjà beaucoup venant de ma part » affirma t-il. Donghae hocha la tête Kangin faisait partie des gens les plus incontrôlables et les moins influençables qu'il connaissait. S'il avait voulu, il aurait fumé à la figure de son petit ami, rien que pour lui prouver qu'il dirigeait sa vie. Mais il savait que Leeteuk l'aimait réellement, et s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors il avait soit disant accepté.

« Tu vas mourir plus vite avec ça » sortit soudainement le garçon. Cette fois-ci, l'autre rit franchement.

« Si je meurs une cigarette à la main et mon petit ami dans l'autre bras, j'estime que j'aurais bien véçu et eut une belle mort » répondit t-il après quelques secondes.

« Comme c'est poétique » ironisa Donghae. Cette fois-ci, les deux rirent.

Kangin lui dit après quelques minutes qu'il allait rentrer.

« Mais tu dois sentir ».

« Pourquoi tu crois que je me ballades toujours avec des chewing-gum et mon parfum dans mon sac ? » répondit du tac au tac le noir de cheveux.

« Astucieux ».

« Encore une géniale idée de mon sublime cerveau » dit-il en se reparfumant. Il prit un chewing gum tandis que l'autre souriait.

« Je vais rester encore un tout petit peu ». L'autre acquiesca.

« Te perds pas, Maman Leeteuk et Papa KangIn sont pas loin » cria t-il tandis qu'il arrivait presque à la porte du bar. Une fois de plus, Donghae rit. Ce garçon avait vraiment de l'humour, il était content que Leeteuk ait pu tombé sur une telle personne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourna et vit Kyuhyun approcher. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu fais le solitaire ? » dit le plus jeune. Kyuhyun avait 1 an de moins que lui.

Le brun lui sourit. L'autre inspira un grand coup puis regarda ce dernier avec force.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » finit-il par demander ? Cela le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

« Vous avez rompu, toi et Eunhyuk ? » demanda t-il de but en blanc.

Donghae se retourna d'un coup sur lui, les yeux grands ouverts. « Quoi... ? Mais... ».

« Je ne suis pas censé être au courant, je sais. Mais tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ? ». Quand le brun ne répondit pas, il fit semblant de se vexer. « Le groupe, on ne s'est jamais vraiment mêle de votre vie privée, c'est la votre. Mais depuis quelques temps, vous êtes devenus un peu plus bizarre ». Donghae soupira.

« Je lui ai dt de vous reparler... » .

Kyuhyun sembla passer au dessus de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Qui a rompu ? ».

« Tu connais la signification du mot 'tact', Kyuhyun ? » l'attaqua le brun. Au lieu de le vexer, cela fit sourire l'autre. Quand Donghae comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas une autre tournure de phrase, il répondit. « Lui ». L'autre lui lança un regard pour l'inciter à continuer. « Il m'a dit qu'il avait arrêté de m'aimer ». La bouche du plus jeune se referma.

« Je suis désolé » articula t-il après quelques secondes de silence. L'autre haussa les épaules. « Tu veux qu'on rentre ? ». Donghae lui sourit et accepta.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur table, le regard de Donghae s'arreta.

Eunhyuk était assit devant le bar. Cela l'étonna d'abord, car il n'était pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui. Il le détailla et vit les cernes en dessous de ses yeux. Ses cheveux, toujours d'un beau blond, semblait cependant un peu en désordre.

Kyuhyun suivit le regard de son ami et vit lui aussi Eunhyuk.

« Eum... Leeteuk, KangIn ». Il fit un signe de la main pour désigner le garçon. De toute façon, eunhyuk leur tournait le dos. A part s'il se retournait ou que les quatre hurlaient son prénom, il ne se rendrait pas compte de la présence des autres.

Les deux autres se retournèrent, puis regardèrent Donghae.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de fixer l'autre.

Il savait depuis le début qu'il désirerait toujours Eunhyuk c'était un beau garçon, de plus en plus avec l'age. Et puis, le brun connaissait tout de lui.

Mais Donghae avait pensé que, une fois qu'ils ne s'appartiendraient plus, le besoin diminuerait. Or le besoin était constant et quand il voyait le blond, il se contrôlait à peine. Il ne savait pas si c'était toujours de l'amour ou pas. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas le savoir. C'était déjà assez perturbant.

Ensuite, quelqu'un vont rejoindre le blond. Il s'assit à coté de lui et commença à lui parler. Eunhyuk se contentait de dire quelques mots, voir rien du tout. Les traits de l'homme étaient très beaux. Il semblait délicat à certain moment, et violent dans d'autre. Il parlait donc de quelque chose qui l'animait. Donghae aurait tout fait pour savoir quoi.

Mais non, il était assis comme un imbécile à regarder son ex. La conclusion ne l'enchanta pas, mais c'était la vérité.

Les deux se levèrent. L'homme semblait plus âgé que Eunhyuk et plus grand. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte puis partirent vers la droite.


End file.
